In the Next Life
by michiruchama
Summary: Natsume...Gomenasai...If I could be born once again...If I could be born once again...'Its the final war between AAO and GA,but what tragedy happens before the war is finally over?WARNING:Character death PAIRING:NxM Inspired by Regret Message by VOCALOID


Michi: Oh gosh…One word of warning to you people…Never. EVER. Read tragedy fanfictions with death in it while listening to the song Regret Message by Rin Kagamine (VOCALOID) or else you'll end up crying the entire day. Well, IF you know the storyline behind the Story of Evil PV series…-Cries-

Hotaru: Urusai baka. You're making my ears hurt.

Mikan: But Hotaru-Chan, Michi-Chan is right…It…It was too sad!

Hotaru: That's just because all of those tragedies involved either your and Hyuuga's death.

Natsume: Shut up Imai. I remember one of them made you cry too.

Hotaru: -flinch- Say that again Hyuuga. –glare-

Ruka: Ahahaha now, now… Let Michiru-San begin her story.

Michi: What has this conversation become all of a sudden -_-;

Mikan: Gya… So explain your theme for today Michi-Chan?

Michi: Two words: death tragedy.

Natsume: Hn.

Mikan: Oh great, another character death story.

Michi: Yup! And it's a one-shot. I'm getting too lazy to keep up with my series. Highschool=BAD. Its killing me by overworking me -3-.

Mikan: -sigh-

Michi: Oh this also reminds me. The most recent chapter of Gakuen Alice inspired me to write this as well!

Hotaru: Are you emo? Reading/Listening to all these tragedies in one day.

Michi: Well I felt like letting my tears out for once. Plus today was no school even if there is a test when I come back…BLEH. I still felt like writing something for once.

Mikan: Hotaru, just be happy she is writing again.

Hotaru: Why would I be happy about that?

Michi: AHEM. Ignoring her now, THIS STORY IS FOR YOU AI-CHAN. YOU LAZY BUTT WHO DOESN'T UPDATE ANY OF YOUR STORIES FOR ME NOW ;-;.

Ruka: Michi doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

Michi: Wish I did…

_Do you believe in second chances?_

_I believe that in the next life…_

_Somewhere…_

_Sometime…_

_We'll reunite again…_

_And this time…_

_.......Forever......._

_I can't feel my hands moving...Why won't it listen to me??? Please...Move...Just one more time...So I can go and say it..._

_Kami-sama...Please...Help me...Just one last time...I want to...Even if its just for a minute...Even...if its just for a second...I don't want to..._

_

* * *

_

"Where is she..." a raven haired boy whispered in panic as he was running around, searching...and searching...and searching...

"She has to be here somewhere..." he continued to talk to nobody in particular. He ran through the pile of corpses on the ground quickly. He was afraid that if he stopped running, something bad would happen. Plus his patience wouldn't allow him to stop.

_Agent Shiro Tenshi's singal has been lost._

When he had heard that sentence a while ago through his ear piece, he paled He could feel fear creeping up to him. Fear...He hadn't felt this for a while now. Fear...It sure wasn't the best emotion one would like to feel. Especially in a situation like this.

Fright...Impatience...Anxiety...Anger...

All these emotions flooded into him. He ignored the horrible cries of death around him. He ignored them and continued to run and search...But no matter how much he ran, he couldn't' find her. He couldn't' find the girl.

He couldn't find Mikan anywhere...

* * *

"Natsu...me..." the brunette whispered. She was lying down near a person she had killed earlier. This AAO agent had sucked up all her energy. How was she to know that one time overuse could affect her this much? She cursed at both her weakness and the now dead man. If it wasn't for him...She could still move...If it wasn't for him...Her ear piece wouldn't be broken...If it wasn't for him...She could still be talking with _him_..

"Augh..." she groaned as the warm liquid began to stream down her cheeks. She grabbed her chest in pain. It was so painful...She couldn't bear this pain anymore. Why did Natsume have to have such an alice? If it wasn't for that, she wouldn't have had to switch their alice types unnoticeably. If it wasn't for that, she wouldn't have been in this mess to start with.... If it wasn't for that...she could still be talking with him...

"Natsume..." she cried a little louder. Tears began to pour down without stop now. Even if she tried, it wouldn't stop anymore. It was annoying, these tears. What would Hotaru and Natsume tell her if they saw this?

_Stop crying baka...Crying makes you look ugly. You look prettier when you smile._

"Gah...Hotaru...Natsume...Gomenasai..." Mikan cried. She apologized to the two people who weren't even there right now. She wanted to smile...Just for those two...Because they wouldn't like it if she cried...but how could she when mixtures of emotions flooded into her mind all at once and released as tears? Years of worth of tears that had been stored deep within her while she was continuously smiling on the outside.

"Natsume...Where are you....Natsu...me..." she couldn't take it any longer. She began to feel frightened and lonely. She didn't want this to end yet. She had so much more that she wanted to do. Why must Kami-Sama be so unfair? Had she done something terribly wrong to deserve this?

"Natsume....." she whispered as her breathing began to get quieter in the silence. Her eyes began to give up on her. All of her sense began to disappear. She couldn't move anymore. Continuing to breathe on was getting too painful for her. She was scared...

_Please...Not...Like this..._

* * *

"MIKAN!" Natsume shouted once more as he continued to search through the building full of corpses. He had never felt this scared in his life. Not even during his childhood. His head was full of uneasiness that wouldn't go away no matter how much he forced it.

He began to curse himself. It wasn't supposed to be like this...

"_Natsume! I got permission to go on missions with you!"_

"_Na...Nani...?"_

"_Persona said with just a bit more training...I could help you a lot! You won't have to suffer by yourself any..."_

"_AHO!"_

"_Natsume....?"_

"_Why...Even when I pushed you away...Again and again...You kept coming back to me...And now THIS? WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME LIKE THIS MIKAN?!"_

"_Na...Natsume...I...."_

"_I don't want to hear anymore...Go tell them that you aren't going to do anything of the sort."_

"_...N..."_

"_What?"_

"_N...No!"_

"_I TOLD you...The harder you try, the harder it is for me!"_

"_I...I want to help you Natsume...I don't' want to watch on the sidelines...As you grow weaker...As your dies...grow shorter..."_

"_Mikan..."_

"_Don't worry! I'll be perfectly fine! Because Mikan is a strong girl!"_

_Mikan...Why must you force yourself...To smile?_

"Damn it...DAMN IT!" he shouted as his eyes began to water. His sight became blurry so he quickly wiped them off.

A moment later, he heard a whimper. He immediately stopped and looked at the room where the whimper came from.

"Mikan...?"

* * *

_It hurts...I can't hold it anymore...I want to rest...I want this pain to go away now..._

Mikan whimpered again as her heart began to hurt more. She wanted to clutch her chest tighter but her hand wouldn't listen. She wanted to let go of everything all at once now.

"Natsume..." she whispered...

"MIKAN!"

"Natsu...me?" Mikan looked at the boy who had just entered the room. He was a mess. His hair was all over the place and his clothes and rips all over the place. His body was covered in scratches and bruises. His face was full of fright, relief, and worry. She didn't like this sight. Why...Why must he work so hard for her? Aoi was gone...Only if he had left that day...He wouldn't look like this right now...It was all her fault...

"_The harder you try, the harder it is for me!"_

His words began to echo in her head. She looked in shock as the boy approached her and laid his head against her chest. All of the pain in her chest began to slowly disappear. She gave out a small smile. Because he was here....Because it was him....

Because he was Natsume...

"Baka...I told you to stay still and wait until I finished this up with the others..." Natsume said with a sad smile on his face as he continued to lie down on her chest. He didn't have enough courage in him right now to look at her in the face directly.

"If...I had been waiting...Then who would've...Reminded an idiot like you...to be careful...?" Mikan told him quietly as she faced the ceiling. The pain came back and this time it was unbearable. She could barely speak let alone keep her eyes open.

"Look who's talking..." Natsume told her with his unchanging expression. Mikan smiled. Both of them avoided each other's eye contact.

_Cough! Cough! Cough!_

"MIKAN! Are you ok?!" Natsume shouted in surprise as he stood up suddenly and looked at the brunette who looked as if she was going to sleep soon. She continued to cough without an end.

"Wait here...Subaru came with us...Surely he can ease your pain...If not that...I could go to Persona right now and get those pi..." Natsume said in a rush. Mikan used all her energy to prevent Natsume from going with a single touch. He went quiet and she slowly stopped coughing. Her other hand was now red with her blood. She gave one small smile to him again after regaining her compsure...

One smile...

One last smile...

"I...." Mikan began. The rest couldn't be heard. Mikan couldn't speak anymore...She couldn't move her lips...With the last of her energy...She mouthed to the boy in front of her...

_I..._

_Love..._

_You..._

And with that...Her world went black...

"Mi...kan..." his smile and panic was gone now. Not even his worry and anger was present anymore. Even grief, which should be with him right now wasn't there...All he had was...Shock....And regret...There was a long silence before he was able to process the situation in his brain.

"No..." he whispered again as he realized what had just happened.

"Not now..." he said, his voice cracking...

"Not when I didn't even tell you..." he grabbed on to her shirt...

"No when I didn't get to answer you back..."

"I love you..."

Then he broke down. His cries echoed through the building. The war was over...And Gakuen Alice had one...With a single price...But a huge one...

"Mikan...MIKAN." Natsume repeatedly called out her name, expecting Mikan to wake up again and smile...Telling him: "You finally called me by my name!" But that wasn't going to happen anymore. Never again...Would he meet her again, face to face...Never again...Would he see her smiles...Never again...Would he have a chance to answer: "I love you". Three simple words that he wasn't able to tell her. Three simple words that would haunt him forever. Three simple words that explained his feelings for him.

Three simple words that she had said before the end came.

Next to her was a note written by her, before her final moments, before he had seen the last of her...It was written in blood. Whose blood it was he didn't know. On the floor, with that red ink, it was written with messy hand writing:

_Natsume...Gomenasai...I wish...I could be born once again...If I could be born once again..._

The message was never finished. Natsume dipped his finger into the pool of blood next to Mikan that had been made when she had been coughing non stop. He paused for a second, bent down, and began to write something next to it.

"Gomenasai...Mikan...And..."

"Aishiteru..." he cried the last of his tears and hugged Mikan the entire time.

After what seemed like a second to him, he kissed her one last time. Natsume carried her and exited.

* * *

Once the sad news of Mikan's death spread all over Gakuen Alice, nobody was able to smile. Everyone seemed to be full of grief. Even Hotaru, the most emotionless of them all, broke down and cried. She locked herself in Mikan's room and wouldn't come out. Ruka locked himself in his own room. He sat at a corner, with emotionless eyes, and looked up at the ceiling, remembering the times he had with everybody...and Mikan...

They all returned to their near regular selves when Natsume also announced: "Smile idiots...If you told Mikan to smile, shouldn't you all be smiling too? Mikan would be sad if she saw this..."

_Stop crying baka...Crying makes you look ugly. You look prettier when you smile._

* * *

At the ruins of the building, there were two notes side by side, written in red, like the color of their love.

_Natsume...Gomenasai...I wish...I could be born once again...If I could be born once again..._

_If you could be born once again...In the next life...lets meet again...And this time..._

3 years passed by and everything was back to normal. Well, almost everybody, the people who had been closest with her stopped caring about everything. They never bothered speaking to anybody.

"Everybody we have a new student today!" Narumi announced with a big smile. The class groaned. They hadn't had any new students for 5 years ever since that baka... They didn't want anybody to try and replace her.

"You may enter now!"

Nobody paid attention and continued to do whatever they were doing.

"Konichiwa minna-san! My name is Sakura Hanazaki, 16 years old. I was born in New Year's~ I have the nullification alice. Yoroshiku!"

Everybody looked up and stopped what they were doing. Even Hotaru and Ruka who had stopped caring about anything since long ago...Even Natsume...He dropped the manga he was reading and stared with wide eyes in shock.

"Mikan...?"

_In a peaceful life where death cant' interefere..._

_Natsume and Mikan_

_Forever..._

Well there is another tragic story that ended. Oh gosh...-_- But its still a happy ending kind of isn't it...? Well, anyways...The entire time I was writing this, I was listening to Regret Message which is even worse for my heart...Oh gosh...WHY MUST I LOVE SAD ROMANCE THINGS?! Anyways...Sorry for the long hiatus and also sorry for doing a come back with a tragedy. Wait...This is a comeback?! I'M STILL ON HIATUS UNTIL WINTER VACATION AREN'T I~~~~~?! Well this story wasn't as long as my first long shot but live with it... ;D


End file.
